Core A will oversee the administrative coordination of the various clinical and laboratory studies outlined in this Program Project. It will integrate scientific and clinical efforts within and between Projects, and assure the translation of laboratory findings to the bedside; and conversely, the initiation of laboratory studies stemming from clinical observations. During the prior funding period, the infrastructure has been created to have seemless communication and exchange of data between Projects, facilitating collaborative preclinical studies and clinical trials. Multiple joint publications, completed and ongoing clinical trials, and the translation of several novel targeted therapies from bench to bedside confirm the communication and integration of our efforts. This Core will continue to facilitate exchange of information among the Program members, as well as the internal and external advisory committees. It will provide clinical research nursing support for the proposed clinical trials. In addition, as in the previous funding period, a clinical study coordinator will assure appropriate sample acquisition and trafficking. The grants administrator will allocate resources in a timely and integrated fashion to facilitate successful completion of the proposed studies. Core A will provide these functions: 1. To integrate scientific and clinical efforts within and between Projects 2. To assure translation of laboratory findings to the bedside; and conversely, the initiation of laboratory studies stemming from clinical observations. 3. To provide administrative support for the Projects.